LA PRESA EN LA ABDUCCIÓN
by FREFERNA2008
Summary: Un crossover con X-files. Viejos "amigos" se reencuentran, una apuesta y un niño abducido. ¿Qué sucede cuando la tragedia golpea demasiado cerca y la única persona que puede ayudarte es un desquiciado que se cree extraterrestre?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bien, esta es una historia escrita en conjunto con mi amiga Michelle Bones. Básicamente es un reboot de su otra historia. Tendrá sus giros interesantes y explicaciones más simples que antes. Espero les sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones acerca de esta historia.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Bones y X-Files le pertenecen únicamente a sus autores originales y a la Cadena Fox. Con esta historia no se pretende obtener ningún beneficio más allá del de entretener a las personas.**

 **LA PRESA EN LA ABDUCCION**

 **PRÓLOGO**

-Booth, ¿estás seguro de esto? - pregunta Brennan levantando la vista de la computadora hacia el hombre vestido en traje frente a ella.

-Claro que sí, Bones, este es un buen momento para pasar un buen tiempo en familia, nosotros podemos pasar más tiempo con Parker y él puede apreciar un evento único.

-Booth, ¿En dónde viste ese anuncio exactamente?

-Está en todos lados, lo vi en la computadora, en el puesto de revistas, incluso lo vi en las noticias. Es un evento que no se repetirá en no sé cuantos siglos.

-Booth, ese tipo de noticias están en todas partes, la mayoría son estafas o eventos exagerados para llamar la atención de algunos ingenuos.

-¿Me estás llamando tonto? - dice Booth fingiendo estar ofendido por el comentario de su compañera.

-Finges ser un tonto todo el tiempo, me extraña realmente que creas en este tipo de cosas.

-Vamos, Bones, no te estoy llevando a Woodstock o a una secta satánica. Solo quiero que vayamos a las afueras de la ciudad a disfrutar de una lluvia de estrellas.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Parker solo tiene 6 años, es un clima helado y no sabemos que tan desolado va a estar allá afuera.

-Vamos, Bones - dice Booth poniéndose detrás de su compañera y comenzando a masajearle los hombros - deja de poner excusas para quedarte encerrada toda la noche trabajando. Ya hablé con Rebecca, ella está de acuerdo y Parker está más que emocionado por el hecho de poder pasar más tiempo con nosotros... - Booth baja un poco la cabeza y le da un beso en la mejilla - además, esto te va a servir de práctica para cuando tengamos hijos.

-Ya te lo he dicho varias veces, Booth... yo no... quiero... hijos... - intenta decir Brennan entre gemidos de placer por el tratamiento que su novio le está dando.

-Eso dices ahora, veamos si piensas lo mismo en un par de años. De momento quiero conformarme solo con mis dos personas favoritas.

-Está bien... - dice Brennan rodando los ojos y cediendo finalmente - iré contigo, pero solo porque Parker quiere que vaya.

-Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras en el camino, Bones. Solo ven y disfruta de un pequeño paseo familiar...

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS

-¿Ves que sí valía la pena venir, Bones? - dice Booth mientras coloca una sábana sobre el césped mientras Parker la ayuda con la canasta y algunas cosas que habían comprado para el viaje.

-Booth, estamos muy lejos de la carretera, y no hay nadie aquí.

-Es porque las luces de los autos y de la ciudad bloquean la visión del cielo nocturno - dice Parker tomando asiento junto a su padre - y mi papi dice que este lugar es conocido por poca gente, por eso nos trajo aquí.

La pequeña familia, simplemente se pone a disfrutar del momento y comienzan a servir la comida.

-¡Miren, ya empezó! - dice Brennan señalando al cielo al mismo tiempo que un par de estrellas fugaces cruzan el cielo.

-Parker, hay algo que queremos decirte... - dice Booth llamando al pequeño que arquea una ceja con interés al ver que su padre y su mentora están demasiado juntos.

-¿Sucede algo, papá? - Parker ya cree tener una idea de lo que le van a decir, pero primero quiere escuchar lo que van a decirle.

-Parker, sé que esto puede ser muy repentino, ¿pero que pensarías si Bones fuera mi novia?

-¿Acaso no eran novios ya? - dice Parker decepcionado por la respuesta.

-Parker, ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo? - pregunta el agente al ver la cara de decepción del niño.

-Claro que estoy de acuerdo, siempre quise que Bones fuera mi mamá, pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Pensé que ibas a decr que tenía un hermanito en camino.

-Parker... - dice Brennan en un susurro, entendiendo finalmente a que se refería el niño, mientras Booth está más rojo que un tomate.

Antes de que el agente pudiera abrir la boca, un fuerte sonido llama la atención de los tres, seguido de una luz cegadora que los envuelve y hace que pierdan la consciencia...

 **6 AÑOS ATRÁS**

-Mulder, no sé a donde vas con todo esto… - dice una mujer menuda, con los ojos vendados, pelirroja y con seis o siete meses de embarazo – ya llevamos dos horas de camino en la cafetera y no me quieres quitar esta estúpida venda. Si esto es para proponerme matrimonio, déjame decirte que no me sorprendes en lo más mínimo…

-Ya te dije que es una sorpresa, cariño – dice el hombre que acompaña a la mujer, ambos de unos treinta años. Su altura, cabello, ojos y complexión contrastan a la perfección con los de ella, pero aún así él la ve como su media naranja.

-Mulder, me duele la espalda, los pies me están matando, tengo hambre y Johnny está sentado sobre mi vejiga, o me quitas esta estúpida venda ahora o sufre las consecuencias.

-Por supuesto, no quiero hacer enojar a una embarazada caníbal que quiere orinar sobre tu cadáver… - dice Mulder medio en serio y medio en broma mientras empieza a desatar la venda que cubre los ojos de su compañera

-Guarda tu sarcasmo para después de… que… te… mate… - los verdosos ojos de la agente se abren como platos ante la enorme casa que se impone frente a ella: tres pisos, un enorme patio frontal, espacio para dos automóviles. Todo ubicado en un amigable y acogedor barrio de los suburbios- Mulder… ¿A quién mataste para comprar esta casa?

-A nadie cariño – dice el agente con una sonrisa de buena gana al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su novia.

-¡Mulder! ¡Esta casa vale una fortuna! ¡Tú mismo viste el precio! ¡Fuiste tú el primero en quejarse de ello!

-Dije que el precio era demasiado elevado, no que no quería comprarla – Mulder empieza a buscar algo en los bolsillos y saca un llavero con forma de ovni del cual cuelgan un par de llaves – oficialmente esta casa es de los dos, pagada en su totalidad con los ahorros que Mamá me heredó.

-Fox… ¿Gastaste todos nuestros ahorros en una casa?

-No es cualquier casa, Dana, es nuestra casa. Tuya, mía y de Johnny… - él quiere agregar "más los que vendrán", pero el diagnóstico de los médicos que examinaron a su compañera años atrás fue muy claro: esterilización absoluta por métodos artificiales.

El bebé que ella carga ahora en su vientre es su pequeño milagro. Tomó a todos por sorpresa, incluidos los médicos. Es una verdadera lástima que él no estuviera presente con ella cuando lo supo… Pero quiere compensarlo, quiere darle a este pequeño todo lo que no pudo darle ni a Emily ni a Samanta…

-Mulder, ¿Vamos a entrar o no? Ya te dije que quiero entrar al baño…

-Claro, cariño, ¿quieres hacer los honores?

-Dame esa llave de una maldita vez… - la mujer menuda arrebata las llaves de las manos de su novio al primer intento, al ingresar ahí su sorpresa se agranda más al verla totalmente amueblada, totalmente opuesta a como la vio un mes atrás – Mulder… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas con este proyecto exactamente?

-Hice la oferta el día después de ver tu cara de decepción. Sabía cuanto querías esta casa, yo también la quería. Pero sabíamos que no podíamos pagarla…

-Y ahora estás en la quiebra total…

-Siempre he vivido al día, Scully, nunca necesité los ahorros de mi familia para vivir cómodamente… Además, tengo mano de obra barata a la mano. Los Pistoleros Solitarios se ofrecieron voluntariamente al enterarse de que esta casa era para ti y para el bebé…

-Yo no definiría dormir en el sofá porque apartamento está lleno de basura y periódicos por todos lados como "vivir cómodamente, Mulder.

-Sabes a que me refiero, pero eso ya está en el pasado, cariño, ¿Quieres ver la habitación de Johnny?

-¿Qué si quiero verla? ¡Se ve que no me conoces bien, Fox!

-Te conozco mejor que tú misma, Dana… -Mulder sonríe al ver como su novia asciende por las escaleras a toda velocidad, para tener 10 libras de peso extra, se mueve como si el bebé no estuviera ahí - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no entras? – pregunta el agente al ver a la mujer ahí parada con la mano en la perilla, sin mover un solo músculo.

-¿Alguno de los Pistoleros se volvió adicto al cigarro? – pregunta Scully, pero al ver el rostro pálido de su novio, la respuesta llega de inmediato.

Scully retrocede unos pasos mientras Mulder saca su arma. Casi bota la puerta de una sola patada al ingresar al cuarto y ver a un anciano parado en medio de la habitación, fumando un cigarrillo y viendo con una sonrisa al agente que lo ve con furia.

-¡¿Qué hace aquí maldito bastardo?! – pregunta Mulder sin dejar de apuntar el arma a la cabeza del hombre – Acaba de entrar sin permiso a la casa de dos agentes federales, no hay manera de que escape de esta…

-La puerta estaba abierta, Mulder… - dice el hombre apagando el cigarrillo al ver que la compañera del agente entra finalmente en la habitación – y buenas tardes a ustedes también.

-¡Cierre la maldita boca, imbécil! ¡Salga de aquí ahora mismo si no quiere que lo descuartice con mis propias manos!

-Cálmese por un momento, Agente Scully, vengo a ofrecerles un trato…

-¡No va a ofrecernos nada, con un demonio! ¡Ya hemos tenido suficiente! Y si no entiende sutilezas, le daré el mensaje fuerte y claro: no queremos tratos ni negociaciones, si nos vuelven a secuestrar…

-¿Qué hará exactamente, Agente Mulder? ¿Demandarme? ¿Matarme? Nada de eso ha funcionado antes, ni funcionará. Vengo a ofrecerles algo, mis superiores se han dado cuenta de que todo este proyecto ha sido en vano, así que les vengo a ofrecer un trato que estoy seguro de que satisfará a todas las partes involucradas.

-¿Qué pasará si no aceptamos? – Mulder sabe la respuesta, pero quiere escucharla de boca del hombre que tiene frente a él.

-El pequeño Johnny jamás conocerá a sus verdaderos padres, y en el mejor de los casos, sufrirá el mismo destino que Emily…

Mulder solo presiona más el gatillo, el solo hecho de mencionar ese nombre hace que la sangre de ambos agentes hierva.

-Jamás vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre, ¿me escuchaste? Tú me das asco. Tú, tus superiores, tus "aliados".

-¿Es que aún no lo entiendes, hijo? - dice el hombre paseándose por la habitación y viendo con detalle la cuna del bebé nonato - nosotros trabajamos para un bien mayor.

-Déjame adivinar, "Papá" - dice el agente con total sardonismo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra - la extinción de la raza humana.

-Y la de ellos, Fox. La única forma de hacerlo es creando un espécimen híbrido perfecto. Y el bebé que la Agente Scully carga dentro de ella es lo que más se ha acercado...

-¿Qué es lo que quieren exactamente? ¿Llevarse a mi hijo por un año y hacerle cuantos experimentos quieran? ¿Esperar a que llegue a la mayoría de edad y que decida por su propia cuenta? - dice Scully tomando la palabra y colocando ambas manos sobre su abultado vientre, John capta la tensión de su madre y corresponde con una serie de patadas a sus costillas - ahora no cariño, ¿no ves que mami está ocupado con el señor malvado? - dice la agente en voz baja al niño que se detiene de inmediato - están equivocados Spender, no vamos a ceder, y es una decisión final.

-No necesitamos al niño... - dice el hombre señalando al vientre de la agente - es un tratamiento experimental aún en los hospitales más avanzados aquí en la Tierra, pero nosotros nos las podemos arreglar con el otro producto que usted tiene en su vientre, Dana.

-¡¿Estás esperando gemelos?! - pregunta Mulder sin entender del todo de que demonios está hablando este hombre que dice ser su padre real -¡¿O es que acaso usted sabe algo que nosotros no?!

-Se refiere a la placenta, Mulder... y Spender tiene razón, el tratamiento con células madre les permitiría hacer avances genéticos sin precedentes...

-Sólo pedimos dos cosas, la placenta del bebé después del parto, y una muestra de esperma del Agente Mulder. No es que lo vaya a necesitar muy pronto...

-¡Fueron ustedes quienes la dejaron así! ¡Maldito bastardo!

-Dana no es 100% infértil, Fox. Creí que ya lo habías entendido en cuanto la viste de nuevo...

-Vete ahora antes de que me arrepienta de no haber jalado el gatillo...

-No me busquen, yo los encontraré cuando llegue el momento...

Y tal como llegó, el hombre de traje desaparece por la puerta.

-¿Le crees algo de lo que dijo?

-Ni una sola palabra, Scully...

-Mulder... ¿Vas a pedir la pizza o no? - dice Scully viendo a su novio con ojos de perrito regañado.

-Claro, lo que sea para mis dos personas favoritas... - dice agachándose para darle un beso en el estómago y recibir una patada a cambio - ¡Calmado campeón! ¡Ya voy a pedir la pizza!

-¡Sólo hazlo antes de que tu comentario se convierta en una predicción!

-Ya voy, ya voy... - responde el agente sacando su celular - bien dicen que de tal palo tal astilla... madre e hijo tienen el mismo genio...

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

-¡Parker! - Booth despierta de un salto, sudando frío y con evidente preocupación en el rostro. Mira a su lado, su esposa también se ha despertado, obviamente por el grito que ha pegado de pronto.

-¿Otra vez ese sueño, Booth? - pregunta la mujer de cabello rojizo al hombre frente a ella.

-He tenido el mismo sueño desde hace quince años, Bones, cada vez se vuelve peor y más vívido.

-Booth, solo es un sueño, los chicos están bien - dice la mujer sobando la espalda de su esposo para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-No quiero que nada les pase, Bones. No lo voy a permitir mientras siga con vida. Ellos no merecen sufrir el mismo destino que él.

-Booth, ya habíamos hablado de esto... - dice al ver a su marido pararse y recoger la bata

-Quiero verlos, Bones, con mis propios ojos. Solo así volveré a la cama...

Booth avanza por el pasillo de la casa hasta la puerta del fondo, la habitación que comparten Joseph y Hank, los gemelos con quince años recién cumplidos. Ambos están profundamente dormidos y respirando con normalidad, en camas separadas por obvias razones.

-¿Ves? siguen ahí, dormidos, como los dejaste anoche.

-¿Y Chris? - dice Booth volviendo a ver a su esposa. Ella asiente con una sonrisa de confianza mientras abre la puerta contigua.

Una habitación decorada por una adolescente normal se haya tras ella, a sus catorce años, Christine es una amalgama perfecta de sus padres. Mandona y con la ingenuidad e inteligencia de su madre, pero con el coraje y el corazón de su padre. Los gemelos se parecen física y mentalmente a Seeley, pero los tres heredaron los ojos de ella. Christine es casi idéntica a su madre físicamente.

-Bones, sé que esto puede sonar ridículo, pero no sé que haría si algo les pasara a ellos también. No voy a permitir que la historia se repita. No después de lo que pasó con Parker.

-No puedo negar de que el peligro aún existe, Booth, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que no estás solo en esto. No eres el único que intentará defender a nuestros hijos...

Brennan solo mira a los adolescentes, mientras acaricia el pecho de su esposo. Parece que fue ayer cuando apenas estaban en la cuna. Ahora son adolescentes hechos y derechos... en lo que cabe.

-¿Papá, Mamá? - pregunta Christine comenzando a despertar al notar que alguien la está observando - ¿pasa algo?

-Nada cariño, solo quería asegurarme de algo...

-¿Otra pesadilla, cierto?

-Me conoces demasiado bien... como tu madre - dice el agente sentándose a los pies de su hija mientras juega con su cabello.

-Quizás estás nervioso por la cita de mamá.

-Solo es un exámen de rutina, cariño, el que el Jeffersonian pide al año - dice Brennan entrando también - solo vuelve a dormir, que mañana tienes escuela.

-Son las 7 de la mañana, Mamá... - dice la joven señalando al despertador junto a su cama - ustedes ya deberían de estar preparándose si no quieren llegar tarde.

TRES HORAS DESPUÉS, EDIFICIO J. EDGAR HOOVER

"Genial" - piensa Booth mientras va caminando por los pasillos del edificio hasta la entrada de su oficina - "primero se nos dificulta el caso que tuvimos la semana pasada, las pesadillas recurrentes y ahora esto..."

Booth golpea la pared con fuerza, sabe que alguien le va a llamar la atención por ello, pero poco le importa. Cuando supo que su esposa estaba esperando gemelos, sintió que lo estaban recompensando por la pérdida de su primogénito, pero esto...

-¿Problemas en el paraíso, murciélago de fruta? - dice una voz a su izquierda, un hombre 10 años mayor que él y vestido en el traje de regla para los agentes del FBI lo mira con tono burlón.

-Cállate E.T., y regresa al calabozo de donde saliste - dice Booth sin voltear a ver a su viejo "amigo".

-Soy más humano que otra cosa, Seeley.

-Eso podría decirlo yo. Tú estás mezclado con no sé que cosa mutante. Déjame en paz antes de que te mande al sótano de un solo golpe...

-Claro, al menos yo no tengo una camada de adolescentes que se podrían comer a toda la escuela entera si así lo quisieran.

-No, si el tuyo solo los mataría con los rayos que saldrían de sus ojos

-Lo estás entendiendo todo mal Seeley. Pero cree lo que quieras... Al menos yo sé controlar a mi equipo. Tú dependes de una forense que ni siquiera está bajo tu mando, una antropóloga que es la única que puede tener a los internos bajo control. Y mi favorito personal: un pato que se cree doctor.

-Se llama trabajo en equipo, Fox. Algo de lo que estoy seguro tú no has escuchado en años.

-¡Oye! Yo no tengo la culpa de que la mitad de mis amigos estén tres metros bajo tierra...

-O pasando la atmósfera. Por eso no asignan más agentes a tu "departamento" - Booth está hastiado de este hombre, todos los días lo ve en el pasillo cuando tiene que ir a rendir cuentas con el subdirector, pero hoy está más molesto que de costumbre - bueno Mulder, fue un disgusto hablar contigo, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. Algo que te convendría hacer de vez en cuando... Antes de que te llame la nave nodriza.

-Pff. Tú no soportarías más de una hora en esa oficina haciendo mi trabajo.

-¡¿Trabajo?! ¡Te la pasas todo el bendito día jugando solitario en tu computadora o lanzando lápices al techo! ¡La única que trabaja ahí es tu compañera! ¡Por algo tu esposa es tu jefa!

-Habemos un total de cuatro personas en esa oficina, Booth.

-Claro, había olvidado que con excepción de Dana, cada uno de ustedes está más loco que el otro. Bien dicen que en tierra de ciegos, el tuerto es rey...

-¿Acaso crees que puedes manejarla tú? - Booth piensa la respuesta por un momento, pero responde al momento.

-Con los ojos cerrados, Spooky. ¿Por qué?

-¿Tienes experiencia paranormal, cierto?

-¿Pasar un día entero contigo cuenta?

-Te propongo una pequeña apuesta...

-Estoy en rehabilitación, Spooky.

-Entonces míralo más como un reto desafío amistoso.

-Suelta la lengua, Fox, antes de que te la arranque de cuajo.

-Un caso, algo así como "Cambiemos Esposas". Solo que con nuestros respectivos equipos.

-Sueña con que te cambiaría a mi esposa. Aparte de que Temperance me mataría sin piedad.

-¿Te acobardas?

-Tú irías después...

-Tienes razón, Seeley, no eres un murciélago de fruta, eres una galiina. De ahora en adelante te llamaré gallina. Cloc... Cloc... - empieza a decir Mulder imitando a dicho animal para fastidio de su amigo.

-Fox... - el agente ignora al otro siguiendo con su imitación - oh, está bien, solo cállate, déjame pensarlo por un momento. Quizás no sea tan mala idea...

-Cloc... - Mulder carraspea al darse cuenta que sigue hablando en gallinés - ehem, digo, ¿En serio?

-En serio, quiero ver como Bones te parte en dos en frente de todo el laboratorio... - dice booth con una mirada inquisidora y sonrisa maléfica.

-Oh, claro, señor perfecto, ya quiero ver como lidias con Dana...

-¿El intento de Hobbit?

-Ella no es una santa paloma, Seeley...

-Lidio con Hodgins y con Bones a diario, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser una combinación de ambos?

-¿Quién es el Hobbit? - una voz femenina a la espalda de Seeley hace que sufra un escalofrío.

-¿Da-dana? - dice Booth tragando en seco -No te había visto, ahí, parada, detrás de mí...

-Buenos días a ti también - dice la agente con una mirada de querer matarlo, suerte para él, la mujer menuda ya está acostumbrada a las burlas por su altura - estoy más que feliz con mi estatura, Seeley, muchas gracias por recordármela.

Mulder se ríe sin disimulo al ver a todo un vampiro profético temblar como gelatina ante su esposa de metro y medio.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes, Fox?

-Oh, de nada, cariño, de un pequeño juego que descargué ayer para mi computadora. Está basado en el programa "Cambiemos Esposas".

Scully mira a su marido con extrañeza. ¿De cuando a acá él está interesado en algo que no involucre extraterrestres o cosas paranormales?

-Sólo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas escabrosas, Spooky.

-Ese es mi trabajo, cariño - dice dándole un beso en los labios - lo siento, Booth, pero el deber me llama, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Empezamos mañana?

-Vas a perder, Spooky. Temperance tendrá tu cabeza en una estaca para el final del día.

-La misma advertencia va para ti, murciélago de fruta...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bien mis queridos lectores, después de mucho tiempo finalmente tengo el capítulo 2 listo para ser leído, espero les guste.

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

-El museo está en la otra dirección, Señor - dice Jack al ver a un hombre vestido de traje formal y un pase de invitado en la solapa.

-No he venido a visitar el museo, Cantilever - dice el hombre sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos - estoy buscando a mi nueva compañera temporal. Tal vez la conoce. La Dra. Brennan.

-¿Te conozco? - pregunta el entomólogo viendo al hombre de pies a cabeza - ¿Cómo sabes que soy un Cantilever?

-Tu expediente familiar aparece en los archivos del FBI, tanto el "normal" como el "paranormal".

-Espera... yo te conozco... tú eres ese tipo raro del que Booth siempre habla...

-Vaya, siempre me ha gustado ser el tema de conversación en eventos sociales... - dice el agente con evidente sarcasmo en su voz.

-Claro que eres tema de conversación, cuando hablamos de las estupideces que dices y de como tu trabajo es un chiste de mal gusto... lo siento, Zorro, pero la Dra. Brennan no está para recibir visitas.

-Vaya, había olvidado que para llegar a ella tenía que pasar primero sobre su perrito faldero...

-Estás cruzando una línea muy delgada, chico extraterrestre, y no soy un perrito faldero, soy más bien un lobo guardián...

-Querrás decir chihuahua... - el entomólogo mira al intento de agente que tiene frente a él con desprecio y furia. Si no fuera por las cámaras de seguridad, se le lanzaría al

cuello en este mismo instante para arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo.

-Mulder, en este punto no sé si llamar a seguridad o al manicomio...

-¿Por qué no a ambos? - dice Cam subiendo la plataforma y viendo a ambos hombres discutir - pero igual tendrás que esperar hasta que termine el día...

-Eso no es ningún problema, tus amiguitos de blanco vienen rápido, y armados con una linda camisa para que te abraces a to mismo... - dice Hodgins con una sonrisa malévola - solo una pregunta... ¿Por qué debo esperar?

-¿Acaso no has leído el correo?

-¿Cuál correo?

-Fue buena idea que sacara una copia antes de venir acá entonces... - dice Cam suspirando dándole el archivo a Hodgins.

Hodgins comienza a leer el correo con incredulidad. Cada palabra que lee hace que sus ojos se abran cada vez más y su corazón se detenga poco a poco.

-Solicitud para cambio de compañero temporal... ¡¿Aprobada?! A Booth le va a dar un infarto cuando se entere de esto...

-¿Por qué le daría un infarto? De hecho fue él quien la aprobó... - Hodgins se queda petrificado en el lugar al escuchar esto.

-¿Quién aprobó que cosa? - pregunta Brennan subiendo la plataforma y viendo al pequeño grupo formado ahí.

-Pues que tu amado esposo solicitó un cambio de compañero temporal... rayos, me sorprende que sigas aquí y que Booth aun no tenga una estaca adornándole el pecho.

-Stark también lo aprobó, sus argumentos son válidos. Booth siempre dice que hay que probar cosas nuevas, y es solo por un día. No miro nada de malo en ello...

Cam y Hodgins se pasan una mano por el rostro al escuchar semejante disparate venir de la boca de la Dra. Brennan. Si lo hubieran escuchado de alguien más, no lo hubieran creído.

-¿Al menos has leído su expediente? ¿Sabes en donde trabaja?

-Es el jefe del Área de Asuntos Paranormales, a lo que sea que eso signifique. Booth dice que su trabajo es lanzar lápices afilados al techo y que su esposa hace todo el trabajo. No sé cuál es la utilidad de ello en el FBI, pero por algo debió de ser escogido para este pequeño proyecto.

-Sí, el de mandarnos a todos al manicomio.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL J. EDGAR HOOVER

Booth baja de su camioneta y va avanzando a paso lento por el sótano. Normalmente tomaría el elevador al fondo del pasillo para ir a su cómoda y reconfortante oficina para empezar con el papeleo o para ir a molestar a Sweets por su edad.

Pero no, hoy debe tomar un pequeño desvío hacia la derecha, una puerta que jamás debe ser abierta, como la Caja de Pandora, pero más peligrosa.

El agente levanta la mirada hacia la puerta. Una gran X roja adorna la parte superior, pero Seeley siente que le falta el Slogan: "Abandone toda esperanza aquel que entre aquí".

Suspirando, Seeley pone finalmente su mano en la perilla, con miedo de girarla para dar media vuelta y terminar con esta idea estúpida de una buena vez. Pero sabe que eso le costaría el trabajo después de ser él mismo quien hizo la petición.

Definitivamente esta fue una terrible idea. Y no necesita que sus entrañas se lo digan para saberlo. Entrañas, él se las va a sacar enteras a Mulder cuando todo esto termine.

-Mulder, llegas tarde... - dice la voz femenina que esté en el interior del armario de escobas.

-Lo siento, pero no soy Mulder.

-¡¿Seeley?!

-No me digas Seeley, Katherine - dice Booth haciendo el mismo juego que hace con Cam.

-Muy gracioso, Seeley, dime, ¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí y en donde dejaste enterrado a mi esposo?

-No sé de que demonios estás hablando, pero lo que me sorprende es que los rumores son ciertos, esa aberración de la naturaleza es tu marido...

-Mira, sale a las 5 de la mañana sin decir ni pío, dejándome a mí la tarea de llevar a los chicos a la escuela y llenar el papeleo para variar...

-Un día normal en tu vida, ¿no?

-Seeley, llevo toda la mañana esperándolo, y en su lugar apareces tú, la última persona que esperaría que cruzara esa puerta.

-Lo sé, yo ni me asomaría por aquí si no fuera por el cambio temporal...

-¡¿Cambio?!

-Sí... revisa tu correo... soy tu nuevo compañero de campo. Ahora dime... ¿En dónde están los lápices afilados? Quiero empezar a trabajar cuanto antes...

Dana desbloquea su computadora y comienza a revisar su bandeja de entrada, efectivamente tiene un correo electrónico de último minuto con aviso de urgente.

-¡¿Fox lo sabe?!

-Oh, pero claro, él está en el Jeffersonian presentándose con mi compañera. Dios lo tenga en su gloria. Porque Temperance no lo va a dejar vivo por mucho tiempo...

A Dana se salta una vena en la frente. Este no es un tonto juego de celular. Es una estúpida apuesta de machos alfa...

-¿Lápices afilados? ¿En serio

-¿Qué pasa Dana? Son órdenes de arriba... Y si los lápices no tienen punta, yo mismo se las puedo sacar... Fox incluso me enseñó la técnica para que se queden clavados al techo por más tiempo...

-Cállate maldito murciélago frutero. Ahora entiendo por que ese idiota estaba tan campante.

-¿Pero por qué los insultos?

-Acabo de leer TU firma en la petición...

-Si tú viste la firma, eso significa que... - dice Seeley poniéndose pálido como un fantasma ante la posibilidad.

-Sí, ella también la puede ver, al igual que el resto de todo tu equipo... Pero que se le puede hacer. 9 horas con un pésimo intento de vampiro no le caen mal a nadie...

-¡¿Intento de vampiro?! ¡Soy el Angelus!

-Eso dices tú. Yo no tengo ninguna evidencia.

-¿Y esto que te dice? - dice Seeley levantándose la manga de la camisa y le muestra el tatuaje de la daga a Dana.

-Bonita cicatriz la que tienes ahí.

-Ok, tú ganas, emperatriz de hielo. Y no me mires así, yo conozco ese apodo de primera mano... Ahora vamos a ganarnos el pan de cada día...

-Empieza con esto entonces... - dice Scully tomando la primera pila de periódicos y revistas que tiene a la mano.

Seeley toma uno al azar y no lo puede creer.

-¿Extraterrestres en supermercado? ¿OVNIS en feria infantil? ¿Hombre lobo en París? - va diciendo Booth con cada titular que va leyendo, pero este no se lo esperaba... - ¿Qué pasó con la mujer cuyo esposo fue despellejado vivo por una cucaracha gigante? La mujer nos vuelve a contar su historia veinte años después...

-Deja a los Hombres de Negro en paz, Seeley.

-J no viene desde que Mulder casi lo desmaterializa por accidente, ¿Cierto?

-Seeley, comienza a trabajar o te despido. Puedo ser tu compañera temporal, pero soy la jefa del departamento.

-Sé que eres la jefa de tu marido, pero no puedes despedirme tan fácilmente...

-Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo, el puesto viene con la oficina, Booth.

-Está bien, no tienes que ponerte de malas, pero por todas las buenas noticias que me has dado hoy, me pondré a trabajar de inmediato. Tal vez encuentre algo interesante entre todas estas estupideces.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

-Bien, Fox, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre, dime, ¿Qué tienes que aportar de utilidad para el equipo? - dice Hodgins con evidente sarcasmo, intentando mantenerse serio ante el hombre que tiene en frente - y por favor, que no involucre hombrecitos verdes...

-O verdes... - dice Cam sin poder contenerse del comentario.

-Dr. Hodgins... - interviene Brennan prontamente - si hay una fuga tóxica o el cadáver es de color verde o gris es de suma importancia que nos lo diga.

-¿Ven? - dice Mulder con una sonrisa triunfante e inflándose el pecho cual pájaro buscando pareja - ella sí sabe como funciona mi trabajo...

-Tempe, él es prácticamente un íncubo, ¿Y así quieres trabajar con él? - dice el entomólogo aguantándose las ganas de sacar las garras.

-No sé que significa eso...

-Un engendro del mal, un demonio,una criatura del infierno.

-Un hijo del diablo, Dra. Brennan - dice Cam.

-No sean exagerados. No hay evidencias que indiquen que tal criatura exista.

-¿Y qué tal tu marido? - dice Cam pasándose una mano por la cara - por Dios, tus propios hijos son evidencia de ello...

-Mi marido es un vampiro y mis hijos también - dice Brennan visiblemente ofendida por la comparación de su familia con un demonio - jamás vuelvas a hacer esa comparación...

-Yo no soy un vampiro ni tampoco un íncubo, que a final de cuentas vienen siendo la misma cosa - dice Mulder entre dientes - soy una quimera, una criatura mutada genéticamente en un laboratorio.

-Eres un íncubo, punto, y de ahí no te saca nadie.

-Me halaga, - dice Mulder con otra sonrisa triunfadora y haciendo una referencia.

-Como todo buen sádico... - dice el multimillonario golpeándose la frente al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer - oye Cam, ¿Esas actitudes no las tenía Pelant también? ¡¿Acaso no hacen exámenes psicológicos y psiquiátricos en el FBI?! Porque parece que hay una coladera, y nuestro zorrito pasó por ahí...

-Jack... ¿Quieres decirme qué te está ocurriendo el día de hoy? - dice Brennan extrañada ante la actitud de su amigo y compañero de trabajo - estás a punto de transformarte...

-Tienes razón... - dice Jack suspirando para calmarse y así poder regresar a su estado normal - este imbécil no debería de sacarme de quicio...

-Oh vamos, cálmate lobo chihuahueño, no he venido acá para encajarte una bala de plata, al menos no aún...

-Y ahora me amenaza directamente... al menos yo sí tengo alma, Fox.

-Solo he venido a trabajar de buena fe, lo juro.

-Eso es lo más coherente que he escuchado hasta ahora - dice Brennan sin perder la seriedad.

-Lo siento, Fox, pero aquí no tenemos lápices, y dudo mucho que que Brennan te deje jugar con sus huesos como si fueran piezas de lego...

-¿Tiene avanzado conocimiento médico, Agente Mulder?

-Tengo el equivalente a un doctorado y he aprendido un par de cosas viendo a Scully. Lo demás lo puedo buscar en Google.

Cam y Hodgins se palmean la cara al escuchar semejante disparate, ¿quién demonios en su sano juicio hace una búsqueda en internet intentando ser experto?

-Su "doctorado" - dice Cam haciendo comillas con los dedos - es en psicología y perfilador criminal, Agente Mulder.

-Yo no sé que espera para mandarlo de regreso a su oficina, Dra. Brennan.

-Era una pregunta simple, Dr. Hodgins. Jamás he visto a Booth jugando con mis huesos.

-¿Habla de los que están dentro de su cuerpo o los del limbo? - dice Hodgins con una sonrisa de complicidad - porque con los del limbo jamás lo he visto...

-No sé de qué está hablando, Dr. Hodgins, y ninguno de los argumentos que me ha dado hasta ahora es válido para rechazar al Agente Mulder. Solo mantenga sus manos alejadas de mis huesos y estaremos bien.

-Oh, créame, Dra. Brennan, esa lección la aprendí después de un día internado en el hospital...

-¿Con los huesos de quien, Fox? Por ahí escuché que fue tu digna esposa...

-Una víctima de homicidio, siendo francos, pensé que los huesos eran de plástico. Pero aún así, ¿Quién demonios lleva un esqueleto real a casa en una caja de vidrio?

Brennan levanta la mano un poco avergonzada mientras Hodgins y Cam la señalan.

-Ahora empiezo a entender por que Seeley se siente así... Dra. Brennan, simplemente nunca lleve huesos a una casa con niños pequeños.

-Sí, tarde me había dado cuenta de que no había pensado en lo que los gemelos pudieron haber hecho con el cráneo. Tienen una curiosidad innata, ya no digamos el sentido del humor...

-No preguntes más, Fox. Si has venidoa trabajar, trabaja, y todos estaremos tranquilo.

-Solo denme los pormenores del caso y el resumen de lo que tienen hasta ahora - Brennan le alcanza el documento con la información que tienen hasta ahora- gracias, ya verán de lo que soy capaz.

-Tengo el terrible presentimiento de que algo va a salir horriblemente mal... pero la pregunta es que exactamente.- dice Hodgins susurrándole a su jefa quien simplemente se encoge de hombros.

-Será mejor no preguntar - dice Cam - recuerda las leyes de Murphy, eso sería catastrófico... y no quiero que tu contribuyas. Quiero reducir el número de víctimas a solo una. Seeley Booth.

-Creo que te estás olvidando de Mulder...

-No me estoy olvidando de él, pero él será víctima de alguien más...

-Con eso me doy por bien pagado. Me dijo lobo chihuahueño...

-Hodgins... - dice Cam riéndose de buena gana mientras revisa a su entomólogo de pies a cabeza- tu altura de Hobbit no ayuda en nada.

-¿Has visto a su esposa? Me sorprende que ella pueda dominarlo tan fácilmente...

-Sí, me llega al hombro. Pero por ahí también escuché que fue uno de los amoríos juveniles de Booth.

-¿Que no se llevan como diez años de diferencia?

-Parece que era algo así como profesora-alumno. Una de esas cosas medio platónicas. Pero que no se entere la Dra. Brennan. Quizás no sea celosa, pero sí desconfiada.

-¿Que no era profesora de ella? Oh... espera... ahora todo tiene sentido. Ahora entiendo por que estudiaba antropología...

-Dirás que estudiaba a la antropóloga... pero sus devaneos juveniles dieron fruto. Se casó con una antropóloga después de todo.

-Espero que Fox lo sepa cuanto antes... espera... Jack, ¿no será precisamente esa la razón por la que se odian mutuamente?

-Nah. Booth tuvo un platónico con Scully y Fox es su marido. No veo el punto. Pasó hace muchos años. Yo creo que es más bien una rivalidad entre machos alfa.

 **MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS.**

Brennan suspira profundamente. Si bien es cierto que fue ella quien aceptó a Mulder como compañero temporal, en ningún momento le dio acceso a la plataforma. Y no se le ha despegado un solo momento desde entonces, viendo con curiosidad por sobre su hombro.

-Mire, Agente Mulder, respeto su interés en mi trabajo, y admiro su curiosidad innata. ¿Pero es necesario que mire sobre mi hombro?

-Ya revisé los archivos pertinentes al caso, Dra. Brennan. Y ya leí los informes preliminares. Como usted misma lo dijo, no estaría mal aprender un poco de anatomía humana.

-Espero que se refiera específicamente al cadáver... - dice Hodgins en voz alta - aunque tengo una mejor idea, ¿por qué no va a aprenderla a la escuela de medicina? - dice el entomólogo fingiendo amnesia - oh sí, ya recordé, no puede ingresar debido a que fue declarado imposibilitado por el Estado.

-¿Imposibilitado? - pregunta Brennan confundida, eso no está en el expediente... al menos no en el que ella leyó - ¿por qué el estado lo imposibilitaría? Solo que fuera un prófugo o un asesino... ni tampoco trabajaría en el FBI.

-Booth dice que lo hacen por lástima y porque no hay nadie con la suficientecordura como para poder reemplazarlo en esa cámara de torturas... a eso agrégale el hecho de que su esposa es la jefa de esa oficina...

-Hodgins, sigo aquí, ¿sabías?

-Sí, por eso lo dije en voz alta... Y si sigues como loro sobre el hombro de Tempe... solo digamos que querrías estar muerto...

-Agente Mulder, la mesa de análisis tiene cuatro lados, si quiere ver mi trabajo, puede hacerlo desde otra parte.

-¿O acaso estás muy cómodo ahí, zorrito? - dice Hodgins tronando los dedos.

-Se llama perspectiva, Hodgins. Es más fácil ver desde el punto de vista más cercano a la persona que teniéndola enfrente.

-Yo lo llamaría más bien invasión del espacio personal.

-Temperance, dime que ya puedo golpearlo...

-Agente Muder, simplemente mantenga su distancia, y si quiere otra perspectiva, obténgala desde un lugar donde pueda verlo si no quiere terminar en esta mesa también, pero siendo diseccionado vivo.

Mulder traga en seco ante esta afirmación. No por la idea de ser diseccionado vivo, sino por el hecho de que tiene razón. Está abusando de la confianza de ella. Y si Scully y Booth entraran por esa puerta, sería más que seguro que tendría a una turba con horcas y antorchas queriendo quemarlo vivo in situ.

Pero para buena suerte de Mulder, nadie entra por la entrada del laboratorio. Así que decide alejarse unos centímetros de la antropóloga.

Hasta que siente un codazo en las costillas.

-Más lejos, Agente Mulder. Ni mi esposo estuvo tan cerca antes de ser padre.

-Yo no diría eso después de verlo tomar su cintura con toda confianza. Lo hacía todo el tiempo, y lo sigue haciendo. Si eso no es invasión a la privacidad, no sé lo que será...

Otro codazo se le hunde, esta vez en el estómago.

-Porque era con MI CONSENTIMIENTO, no puedo decir lo mismo de usted por desgracia.

-Dra. Brenna, solo estoy bromeando, me pegaría un tiro antes de engañar a Dana... si no me lo da ella primero a mí... - Mulder agrega esto último entre dientes.

-Su mentón en mi hombro no era ninguna broma, y yo no estaba bromeando con diseccionarlo vivo. Así que si quiere seguir viendo, siéntese déjeme hacer mi trabajo. SI quiere hacer algo útil, vaya a la oficina de Booth y comience a analizar los informes que tenemos de la escena del crimen. Ahora si lo que quiere es aprender el oficio, póngase del otro lado de la mesa o terminará encima de ella.

Mulder traga en seco otra vez. Mira los ojos rojos de Temperance... y... ¿un par de colmillos?

-Así por las buenas cualquiera entiende... - dice Mulder secándose con el pañuelo un poco de sudor frío que recorre su frente...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

-Katherine, esto es un asco... y no puedo creer que te hayas acostumbrado a vivir así.

-Lo mismo digo, Seeley, no puedo creer que una antropóloga sensacionalista te haya domado...

-¡A mí nadie me domó! ¡Yo amo a Bones! ¡Cambié por ella!

-Y me lo corroboras a voz de cuello.

-¿En dónde está la profesora escéptica que conocí? Oh sí, ya recordé que ahora se convirtió en una fanática del culto de los Expedientes X.

-Estamos faltos de personal, y esto no es un culto,Señor Vampiro.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Siempre hemos logrado sobrepasar las adversidades que se nos presentan...

-John, ¿escuchaste eso? - pregunta una mujer detrás de la puerta de entrada a la oficina.

-¿Que esos dos tienen un historial juntos? Eso no me lo creo, Monica...

-Piénsalo, John, tiene sentido... Ambas tienen las mismas características, trabajos y personalidades...

-¿Estás bien, Monica? - dice el hombre preocupado al ver el rostro sudado de su compañera...

-Creo que me va a dar algo... - dice la mujer llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Monica, si esto es una broma...

-¡Ve por el... maldito... equipo de... emergencias!

-Mira bendito murciélago de fruta, aquí las cosas son de la siguiente manera... - dice Dana acercándose a Seeley que sigue sentado en la silla giratoria, y poniendo su rostro a menos de diez centímetros de el del otro agente - yo soy la jefa del departamento. Puedo hacer y deshacer aquí en el sótano. Tú estás solo de paso.

-Antes no decías eso...

-¡Ponme las paletas en el pecho, rápido!

-Antes no estabas casado.

-Tú tampoco.

-Yo era tu profesora.

-Y me enseñaste demasiado bien...

-¡Carga al máximo! ¡Despejen!- dice el agente a nadie en particular, el sótano está vacío a estas horas de la mañana.

-¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?! - pregunta Scully preocupada al ver (o mejor dicho, al no ver) que la energía eléctrica se cortó.

-Debieron ser tus engendros jugando con la electricidad, supongo, los escuché hace rato murmurando detrás de la puerta.

-Mira, mis engendros están en clases, al menos yo sé en donde están... en cambio los tuyos...

-Están en clases también.

-No hablo de tus hijos, Seeley. Para ser un pésimo jefe de departamento, tienes pésimo control sobre tu equipo.

-Tu marido tiene la misma errónea opinión. Y ahora veo que se confluyen. Mi equipo cohesiona, yo solo delego. Confío en ellos. Y sacamos resultados. La mejor tasa de resolución de homicidios.

-Eso es porque ustedes trabajan oficialmente. Extraoficialmente, el nuestro supera al suyo con creces. Pero nuestro trabajo es reducir el daño colateral. Dana.

-El daño colateral lo provoca Fox con sus comentarios.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL LABORATORIO.

Brennan ya está viendo doble, no ha almorzad y y sus explicaciones racionales caen en sato roto.

Fox es peor que Jack. Ve conspiraciones en todas partes. Y ahora necesita su dosis diara de hemoglobina.

-Agente Mulder, me retiro, tengo que ir a comer algo y retomamos esto mañana. Vea usted que puede avanzar.

-Dra. Brennan, este proyecto fue solo por un día.

-Lo sé, y por eso mismo iré a almorzar. Ya no sé ni que estoy diciendo, necesito glucosa.

-Mis conclusiones ya las he sacado.

-Bien, déjelo en su informe, ya lo revisaré yo después.

Brennan saca su teléfono mientras baja la plataforma, intenta llamar a su esposo, pero fue directo a la casilla de voz.

-Eso es raro... - piensa Brennan al ver que su teléfono funciona correctamente - de seguro no hay mucha señal en el sótano.

-Genial - dice Booth golpeando la pared del sótano - sin señal de teléfono, sin electricidad y ahora la puerta está atorada. Ya solo faltan las antorchas y las máquinas de tortura...

-Oh, no me tientes, Seeley... Y deja de ser tan exagerado. Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que la puerta está bloqueada.

-Ese no es el problema, hay que ir por los chicos a la escuela, y me estoy muriendo de hambre. No dudo que Bones está en igualdad de condiciones... Oye, ¿tus esbirros no podrán hacer algo por la puerta?

Dana se le acerca al oído y le susurra.

-Pensé que el Angelus podía echar abajo una simple puerta sin dificultad alguna...

-¿Quieres que tire abajo la puerta frente a ellos? ¡Oh, que más da! Dirán que fue culpa de la adrenalina...

Brennan va avanzando por los pasillos del Hoover, y se encuentra a Mulder a medio camino.

-¿Sucede algo, Dra. Brennan? - dice Fox tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Sí, no encuentro a Seeley por ninguna parte, su celular está apagado y Sweets dice que no lo ha visto en todo el día... a eso agréguele el hecho de que no hay electricidad en más de la mitad del edificio.

-Creo que tengo una vaga idea de donde podrían estar...

5 minutos después, la pareja está parada frente a la entrada de la oficina subterránea.

-Está totalmente cerrada.

-Eso quiere decir que no hay nadie.

-No, escucho voces y susurros...

-Según Booth, eso es normal en ti.

-Dentro de la oficina, Temperance, no dentro de mi cabeza, como ese murciélago de pacotilla te ha hecho creer.

-Fox, ya basta, no voy a dejar que sigas insultando así a Seeley. Ya que dejamos la charada de que no nos conocemos, ¿podemos hablar como gente civilizada?

-¿Desde cuando eres vampiro?

-Hace unos años, cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada de Christine, los síntomas del vampirismo aparecieron en mí. Era solo por los nueve meses, el feto me prestaba su condición por protección de sí mismo...

-Fascinante, aunque ya lo sabía, nunca había escuchado un testimonio cercano... ¿pero entonces eso quiere decir que estás embarazada?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cuando me acerqué a ti a la plataforma, para enojar a tu lobo chihuahua, volteaste con rabia a amenazarme. Te vi los colmillos y los ojos enrojecidospor una fracción de segundo.

-Maldito sótano... - dice Booth golpeando la pared nuevamente -este lugar está maldito...

-¿Acaso no lo sabías? Pensé que Fox ya te lo había dicho...

-¡Por Dios, es solo un decir! ¡Eres más literal que Bones!

-Tranquilízate, vampiro, igual vamos a salir de aquí.

-Al menos no hay payasos...

-Oh claro... había olvidado tu clourofobia... eso siempre me causó gracia...

-No les tengo miedo a los payasos.

-No, terror nada más. Pero vamos al grano. ¿Vas a botar la puerta o no?

-Ok, conste que tú lo pediste.

-Por dios, ni que hubiera un payaso detrás...

-¿Tu marido cuenta?

-Fox está en el Jeffersonian, pero esa fue una buena jugada...

Seeley toma vuelo y se pone en posición de tacleo. El agente se lanza con toda velocidad para arremeter contra la puerta con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permite...

Pero esta se abre de par en par antes de que este tan siquiera la toque. Booth siente el vacío por una fracción de segundo y luego siente como los huesos de alguien se rompen al ser impactados contra su cuerpo. Booth y la otra persona habían impactado contra la pared. Booth levanta la vista, a pesar de la poca iluminación, podría reconocer ese rostro en cualquier parte...

-Dana, creo que te quedaste viuda... - dice Booth tomando el pulso del agente en el suelo - mis condolencias, sigue vivo...

-Hierba mala nunca muere, Seeley...

-Touché...

-¿Cuál hierba?

-¿Bones? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Estamos en un sótano, y no creo que tengan una maceta en la oficina...

-Vine a buscarte porque no contestabas el móvil. Y Fox decía que la puerta tenía un truco...

-¡Tú lo sabías! - dice Booth señalando a la otra agente que sigue viendo todo desde la puerta.

-Soy doctora, no cerrajera, Seeley.

-Tengo más doctorados que tú, Dana. Aunque sigo sin entender por que nunca regresaste a la escuela de medicina... en cambio te quedaste con este idiota...

Una cachetada resuena en el pasillo mientras Booth se pone una mano en la mejilla afectada.

-No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando... no sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado...

-¡Por Dios, Dana, deja de justificarlo! ¡Tu marido es un desastre andante! ¡Es un peligro para sí mismo y para la sociedad!

-Tal vez, pero tú no tienes ninguna autoridad para decidir eso, Seeley... - dice la doctora poniéndose a la altura de su esposo para tomarle el pulso - tienes suerte de que solo esté inconsciente...

-Créeme, he querido dejarlo peor...

-Seeley, te lo voy a poner de esta forma... ¿Qué habría pasado si era tu esposa quien abría la puerta?

Booth estaba a punto de responderle que fue culpa de ella en primer lugar por darle la idea de aventarse contra la puerta de esa manera, pero luego de analizarlo un momento su rostro palidece ante lo que habría pasado, peor aún en su condición actual... Un sonido proveniente del suelo saca a todos de sus pensamientos.

-Ay, ¿Alguien anotó las placas del camión que me atropelló? - pregunta Mulder comenzando a recuperar la consciencia.

-Está peor de lo que pensaba, puede tener daño cerebral - dice Brennan finalmente mientras comienza a revisar el cuero cabelludo del agente en el suelo - ¿Qué más ve aparte de camiones en el sótano de un edificio?

-Seeley... dime de nuevo de donde la sacaste... - dice Mulder riendo, pero un dolor punzante en su costado se lo impide.

-Venía con el puesto, Spooky - dice su compañero con una sonrisa mientras ve como las doctoras revisan sus signos vitales - y Bones, no está hablando en serio, solo es una forma de hablar.

-Vas a estar bien, pero necesitas un hospital para que te revisen esas costillas... - dice la agente ayudando a su compañero a levantarse - Dogguet. ve a preparar el auto, por favor...

-Con gusto, Agente Scully - dice el agente tomando las llaves de la Doctora.

-Bones...

-Ahora no Seeley, tengo hambre y no estoy de humor para discutir las tonterías que has estado haciendo hoy... por cierto, hoy vas a dormir en el sofá... ya sé todo lo de la bendita apuesta que hicieron...

15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS, CAMINO AL HOSPITAL

-Scully, la salida para el hospital era aquella... - dice Mulder viendo como el ceño fruncido de su esposa le indica que no está de humor para discutir ahora - Dana, cariño... me duele... necesito en verdad ese hospital..

-Por Dios, Fox, deja de quejarte como una niñita. ¡Tienes regeneración espontánea gracias a ese bendito implante!

-Eso no significa que no duela cuando los huesos se... acomodan... ouch...

-Mira, solo digamos que tienes una tremenda suerte, porque de haber sido Temperance quien abría esa puerta...

-Lo sé, ya estaría en la mesa de disección del Jeffersonian esperando a que un grupo de vampiros adolescentes me den una muerte lenta y dolorosa...

-Oh no, Fox, la muerte sería una bendición para ti en esos momentos...

-Gracias por los ánimos, cariño, necesitaba que me recordaras eso también...

-No hay de que... - dice la mujer sarcásticamente sin apartar la vista del camino - ahora, en lo que respecta al caso. ¿Lograste averiguar algo o no?

-Dana, solo digamos que entre las acusaciones de adulterio y fingir que era un estudiante de antroología, no tuve mjucho tiempo a solas con tu querida hermanita...

-¿Acusaciones de adulterio? Dios... ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Fox?

-En palabras del lobo pigmeo, parecía un loro pirata en el hombro de Temperance...

-Eres un idiota...

-Oh, vamos, Dana, sabes que nunca te engañaría con nadie...

-Claro, eso lo dices porque de no ser por mí, ya estarías en la quiebra, en la cárcel o siendo perseguido por asesinato y espionaje...

-No es por eso, Dana... - dice el hombre con la mirada baja, recordando todo lo que pasó años atrás - nunca te engañaría, ni siquiera con un clon tuyo... sabes que te amo, sabes que no estoy contigo solo por los chicos.

-Claro... evoca mis argumentos tergiversando los míos...

-Dana...

-Tu plan no funcionó, Fox, es más, el tiro te salió por la culata... Es hora del plan B...

-¿Teníamos un plan B? - pregunta Spooky evidentemente contrariado por la sonrisa maléfica que su esposa le está dirigiendo en estos momentos...

-Oh sí, claro que tenemos un plan B...


End file.
